Luck at Starbucks
by magentalicous
Summary: All Danielle expected out of this trip to Starbucks was a latte. She got her coffee and much more. Oneshot.


**One shot for Emoprincess16**

**I wrote this during 4th quarter of the Superbowl, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Danielle waited patiently in the line for Starbucks. But her patience was beginning to thin. She'd been here for ten minutes and the line has barely moved a foot. She checked her Batman watch and sighed. If things didn't speed up soon she could miss her job interview. Her last job didn't end well. Danielle worked at a frozen yogurt place and was fired because her boss deemed her as too 'sarcastic'. Which is outrageous.

She wouldn't have to show sarcasm if the customers didn't show so much impudence. One time a customer flipped out on her because she thought that Danielle over charged her. Impossible. There was no way she could do that without changing the weight scale to cost more per ounce. And in order for her to change the weight scale, that would require her to have read the operation manual. Those things were like the Terms and Conditions on iTunes. No one reads them.

Danielle rolled her eyes at the memory. She looked down and fished for her phone located in her side bag. She wasn't fond of purses. Much too girly for her taste. Long brunette hair impaired her vision as she searched for her phone. With a huff of annoyance, she pushed the lock out of her way. Alas she found her phone. If she was going to wait in an unmoving line, she might as well play a few games for entertainment.

5 minutes pass..

Danielle peeks up from her game of Candy Crush to find that a large gap formed between her and the person in front of her. Apps really did make time pass by faster. She was next in line after the man in front orders. She already knew what she wanted: a tall White Chocolate Latte. She rarely strayed from her usual. And today was not one of those days.

Once she ordered her latte she stepped aside to let the women behind her order. Danielle instantly wished she hadn't glanced back. It was her. The woman from the yogurt shop. The brunette quickly averted her gaze so the woman wouldn't recognize her. For she all knew, the chick could be pissed enough to throw a latte in her face. She certainly did the same with her yogurt. _Time to find a new Starbucks..._

At a second counter a barista called out orders for customers to retrieve them. Just as Danielle was about to walk forward to get hers she felt an unfamiliar hand wrap around her waist. It was new but she happened to like it. However, what came next freaked her out.

"Hey Camille. I've been looking all over for you." A smooth male voice said in her ear. Then with soft lips her planted a light, friendly kiss on her cheek. If this was a cartoon, Danielle probably would have jumped five feet in the air.

But this was real life so she kindly stepped out of the man's warm grasp and turned to face him. She tried to remain composed but she couldn't hide the confusion amid amusement on her features.

His eyes widened in shock. Immediately he began fumbling for words to say. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

Danielle blushed before saying, "I'm pretty sure you know that I'm not your friend Camille. My name's Danielle." She nervously slid her hand out for him to shake.

The man smiled, trying to brush off some of his embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! You look so much like my friend Camille from the back. I was supposed to meet her here. I'm Logan by the way." He grasped Danielle's hand.

Any normal handshake would have lasted a couple seconds but neither of the two wanted to let go. Like opposite magnets their hands stayed together. They locked eyes; both had brown irises but Logan's were much darker.

Reluctantly Danielle ends the handshake. "Well I guess I should let you find your girlfriend" she says dejectedly.

Suddenly Logan bursts into a fit of laughter. His eyes close and he places a hand on his chest trying to steady himself. "Camille's not my girlfriend. She's one of my closest friends. But I'm pretty sure you have some place to be. It was really nice meeting you." Logan smiles which reveal his adorable dimples.

Danielle checks her clock. She has ten minutes to make it to her interview. She wishes she could stay. But the girl needed this job. Just as she is about to leave an idea pops into her head. "Are you free tomorrow? I know we couldn't have crossed paths like this for no reason."

Logan thinks for a moment before replying, "You have a point. This must be fate" he laughs. "Same time here tomorrow?"

Danielle eagerly nods. "Sure thing."

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so short! I've been hella busy lately.**

**But I told you I'd have it by this weekend and I hate breaking promises.**

**And to everyone else that read this I think I might be taking a break from fanfiction for a while.**

**This semester has been crazy so far and I have ALOT of tests to study for.**

**And I'm actually working on a novel : )**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Less than 3**


End file.
